Star Empire Military
Summary The Star Empire Military is broken down into three main areas. Each has a role to play in how the Empire functions both in peace and war times. Guard The Guard is the Army of the Empire and conducts all land operations for the Empire. The Guard is broken down into a number of different formations dependable on a situation. it is important to note that these formations can be altered as and when is needed. * Squad - 9 troops * Platoon - 4 Squads (36 troops) * Company - 4 Platoons (144 troops) * Battalion - 4 Companies (576 troops) * Regiment - 4 Battalions (2,304 troops) * Battlegroup - 4 Regiments (9,216 troops) * Corps - 4 Battlegroups (36,864 troops) * Army - 4 Corps (147,456 troops) * System Army - 4 Armies (589,824 troops) * Sector Army - 4 System Armies (2,359,296 troops) Notable Formations Not a definitive list * T'au 1st Army - Composed of only T'au personnel, and has seen active duty a number of times on the fringes of the Empire * Solar Company - Are responsible for the protection of Senate * Eclipse Company - Are responsible for the protection of the House of Representatives Navy The Navy ensures the protection and expansion of the Star Empires space borders by ensuring that it is equipped for the task that the Emperor demands. The navy is broken down into a number of different formations depending on the situation. * Line - 6 Escort / Support Ships, 4 Light Battlestars, 2 Mixed Battlestars and 1 Heavy Battlestar * Squadron - 8 Escort / Support Ships, 6 Light Battlestars, 4 Mixed Battlestars, 2 Heavy Battlestar and 1 Advanced Battlestars * Systems Force - 10 Escort / Support Ships, 8 Light Battlestars, 6 Mixed Battlestars, 4 Heavy Battlestar and 2 Advanced Battlestars * Fleet - 12 Escort / Support Ships, 10 Light Battlestars, 8 Mixed Battlestars, 6 Heavy Battlestar, 4 Advanced Battlestars and 1 Dreadnoughts * Sector Group - 14 Escort / Support Ships, 12 Light Battlestars, 10 Mixed Battlestars, 8 Heavy Battlestar, 6 Advanced Battlestars and 2 Dreadnoughts Special Divisions The Star Empire has four main special forces divisions that fall within the remit of the the military Talons ''Creed "“Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true.Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. ''We are assassins.” (from Assassins creed film) Talons work alongside Parakkan Intelligence but are set apart form them. They are responsible for operating in the Dark and carrying out information gathering, sabotage and assassinations of threats to the Star Empire. Talons are also known to have the rare combination of both Spirit Stones and Force abilities, which makes them particularly deadly and useful. Furthermore, Talons are also known to make up the Emperor or Empresses personal guard and have a role to play in ensuring that the leader of the Empire is trained in the arts of defence and recognising assassination attempts when they are present. Parakkan Intelligence Are responsible for gathering and assessing information on other powers within the galaxy and then carrying out covert operations against those powers that may threaten the Star Empire. Furthermore, information is gathered by both passive and active surveillance, Parakkan Intelligence also has a number of subdivisions such as:- * Inquisitors - The Inquisitors are responsible for countering threats internally to the Star Empire, and are a subdivision of Parakkan Intelligence.. Inquisitors main aim is to protect the Parakkan Empire government, public and the various mechanisms of the Empire from foreign threats, such as Terrorism, Espionage and Sabotage. Whilst many of the Inquisitors roles and responsibilities overlap that of the Parakkan Intelligence they operate on a seperate command structure thus providing freedom for them to carry out missions that are perhaps more shadowy in nature. However, they still answer to Commander of Parakkan Intelligence. * Internal Affairs - A division of Parakkan Intelligence that are responsible for routing out corruption and wrong doing within the military and political scenes of the Star Empire. They also have distinctive purple uniform that is easily recognisable. It is said that when a member of Internal Affairs is around someone is likely to be arrested within a day. Military Assault Command Operations (M.A.C.O.) Are a highly trained unit, that is used for specialist assaults and missions that the regular army and Commandos are not suited to undertake. Typically soldiers in this divisions are expected to operate in teams of 5 to 10 men. In order for people to qualify to join, they must pass a series of gruelling tests both mental and physical. As such drop out rates for candidates are nearly at 89% of applicants. Those who do pass the various tests are considered to be the best Soldiers in the Empire and most highly trained (next to the Talons). MACO troops are often used for tough missions that would be difficult to complete for regular troops. In addition they can be attached to either the Guard or the Navy as required. Category:The Parakkan Star Empire